joenoonefandomcom-20200213-history
SOL10PW
=Solaris 10 Password Rules= Defaults VALUES = range -------------------------------------------- DICTIONDBDIR=file DICTIONLIST=file ** If neither DICTIONLIST nor DICTIONDBDIR is specified, ** ** the system does not perform a dictionary check. ** HISTORY=0-26 MAXREPEATS=0-? MAXWEEKS=0-? MINALPHA=0-? <2> MINDIFF=0-? <3> MINDIGIT=0-? MINLOWER=0-? MINNONALPHA=0-? <1> MINWEEKS=0-? MINSPECIAL=0-? MINUPPER=0-? NAMECHECK=enable/disable PASSLENGTH=0-? WARNWEEKS=0-? WHITESPACE=yes/no Values / Definitions File is: /etc/default/passwd DICTIONDBDIR The directory where the generated dictionary databases reside. Defaults to /var/passwd. If neither DICTIONLIST nor DIC- TIONDBDIR is specified, the system does not perform a dictionary check. DICTIONLIST DICTIONLIST can contain list of comma separated dictionary files such as DICTIONLIST=file1, file2, file3. Each dictionary file contains multiple lines and each line con- sists of a word and a NEWLINE char- acter (similar to /usr/share/lib/dict/words.) You must specify full pathnames. The words from these files are merged into a database that is used to determine whether a password is based on a dictionary word. If neither DICTIONLIST nor DIC- TIONDBDIR is specified, the system does not perform a dictionary check. To pre-build the dictionary data- base, see mkpwdict(1M). HISTORY Maximum number of prior password history to keep for a user. Setting the HISTORY value to zero (0), or removing the flag, causes the prior password history of all users to be discarded at the next password change by any user. The default is not to define the HISTORY flag. The maximum value is 26. Currently, this functionality is enforced only for user accounts defined in the files name service (local passwd(4)/shadow(4)). MAXREPEATS Maximum number of allowable consecu- tive repeating characters. If MAX- REPEATS is not set or is zero (0), the default is no checks MAXWEEKS Maximum time period that password is valid. MINALPHA Minimum number of alpha character required. If MINALPHA is not set, the default is 2. MINDIFF Minimum differences required between an old and a new password. If MIN- DIFF is not set, the default is 3. MINDIGIT Minimum number of digits required. If MINDIGIT is not set or is set to zero (0), the default is no checks. You cannot be specify MINDIGIT if MINNONALPHA is also specified. MINLOWER Minimum number of lower case letters required. If not set or zero (0), the default is no checks. MINNONALPHA Minimum number of non-alpha (includ- ing numeric and special) required. If MINNONALPHA is not set, the default is 1. You cannot specify MINNONALPHA if MINDIGIT or MINSPE- CIAL is also specified. MINWEEKS Minimum time period before the pass- word can be changed. MINSPECIAL Minimum number of special (non-alpha and non-digit) characters required. If MINSPECIAL is not set or is zero (0), the default is no checks. You cannot specify MINSPECIAL if you also specify MINNONALPHA. MINUPPER Minimum number of upper case letters required. If MINUPPER is not set or is zero (0), the default is no checks. NAMECHECK Enable/disable checking or the login name. The default is to do login name checking. A case insensitive value of no disables this feature. PASSLENGTH Minimum length of password, in char- acters. WARNWEEKS Time period until warning of date of password's ensuing expiration. WHITESPACE Determine if white space characters are allowed in passwords. Valid values are YES and NO. If WHITESPACE is not set or is set to YES, white space characters are allowed.